1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite packages of the type used for the packaging of heavy articles, such as kitchen ranges, and more particularly to a composite package from which a packaged article can be temporarily removed and thereafter reinserted without destroying the integrity of the package.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 3,504,842 3,648,959 3,666,164 3,675,675 3,891,086 3,907,241 3,934,805 3,992,849 4,226,327 4,224,471 4,331,234 4,378,743 4,390,154 4,467,004 4,502,597 4,762,226 4,771,893 4,792,325 4,798,294 4,811,840 4,865,201 4,881,641 4,919,263 4,947,619 4,969,307 4,986,418 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a composite appliance package comprising paperboard internal components with an outer film overwrap, which package can accommodate the temporary removal of the appliance and its subsequent reinsertion into the package without destroying the integrity of the package.